1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cap-mounted mirrors and more particularly pertains to a new mirror device for a cap for allowing the user to see behind oneself and to either side which is especially useful when the user is riding a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cap-mounted mirrors is known in the prior art. More specifically, cap-mounted mirrors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,337; U.S. Pat. No. 1,358,551; U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,012; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,701; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,159; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,058.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mirror device for a cap. The prior art has mirror attaches to the bills of hats, but the mirrors are generally stationary and cannot be swiveled back and forth as desired by the user unlike the present invention.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new mirror device for a cap which has many of the advantages of the cap-mounted mirrors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new mirror device for a cap which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cap-mounted mirrors, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a first panel member having a back side and a front side and being adapted to be securely and pivotally disposed on an underside of a bill of a cap; and also includes a support assembly for supporting the first panel member upon the underside of the bill of the cap; and further includes a second panel member being hingedly attached to the first panel member and having a front side and a back side; and also includes a mirror being attached to the second panel member; and further includes an assembly for hingedly attaching the first and second panel members together. The support assembly allows the user to swivel the mirror left and right which allows the user to view behind oneself and to either side of oneself.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the mirror device for a cap in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new mirror device for a cap which has many of the advantages of the cap-mounted mirrors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new mirror device for a cap which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cap-mounted mirrors, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new mirror device for a cap for allowing the user to see behind oneself and to either side which is especially useful when the user is riding a bicycle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new mirror device for a cap that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new mirror device for a cap that increases safety for the user because it allows the user to see what""s behind him without having to actually turn around to look.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.